<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty in Pink by esnyharry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015315">Pretty in Pink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/esnyharry/pseuds/esnyharry'>esnyharry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, CEO Harry Styles, Crossdressing, Dildos, Face-Sitting, Just a bit of littlespace, Louis Tomlinson in Panties, M/M, Office Sex, PWP, Sex Toys, Slight Voyeurism Kink, Smut, Sugar Baby Louis Tomlinson, Sugar Daddy Harry Styles, Top Harry Styles, glass dildo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:15:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/esnyharry/pseuds/esnyharry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Daddy loves you so much, princess.”</p><p>“I love you too, daddy.”</p><p>Harry is Louis’ sugar daddy. He loves buying cute gifts for his baby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. strawberry dress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry took a huge gulp from his cup of coffee that was now cold, typing away furiously on his laptop. Just another day at work, answering countless emails from big businesses requesting to collaborate with him. He growled in annoyance when the phone on his desk began to ring, tearing him out of his thoughts. </p><p>“Hello?” he answered with a clenched jaw, his eyebrows furrowed in slight anger. </p><p>“Mr Styles?” The voice of the little old lady at the front desk spoke, “Mr Tomlinson is here, would you like me to send him up?” she asked in a croaky voice. Harry smiled at hearing Louis giggle at something. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes please,” Harry said, his mood already lightening. “Thank you.” he hung up the phone, getting up from his chair and stretching a little. His bones popped and he let out a soft moan, relief coursing through his body. He faced the huge window behind his desk, and shrugged off his blazer, stretching his arms above his head while letting out another breathy groan. </p><p>“Don't stop on my account,” a voice called from the elevator. Harry turned to see his precious little sugar baby, standing there in the softest looking strawberry dress, paired with pink glittery jelly shoes and his hair looking soft and light. “Hi, daddy.”  </p><p>“Baby,” Harry whispered, sitting down at his desk again and opening his arms for Louis. He kicked off his jelly shoes and walked over to Harry, his dress riding up a little with every step he took. He straddled Harry’s hips and draped his arms around Harry’s neck, smiling down at his daddy. Harry could see how glossy Louis’ lips looked, shimmery and pink with that stupid cherry lip gloss he begged Harry to get him not too long ago. He smelled like honeysuckle and everything sweet, making Harry dizzy with love. “Dressed up so pretty today hm?” he gripped at Louis’ plump thigh that was exposed , as his dress was now bunched up at his waist. </p><p>“Hmm…” Louis moaned softly, burying his face in Harry’s neck, planting soft kisses there before he cupped Harry’s cheeks and pressed his lips against his, humming to himself at the taste of peppermint and coffee. </p><p>“Why’d you come see me, darling?” Harry asked when they pulled away. Louis bit his lip and fiddled with the silver cross hanging from Harry’s neck, his pink painted nails trailing daintily down his chest afterward. “Did my baby girl miss me?” </p><p>“T-thought about you all day..” Louis whispered, whimpering when Harry clutched his ass through the dress. “Needed daddy.. woke up and you were gone.” He pouted. </p><p>Harry smirked. “Oh yeah? What did you do today love?” he asked, pressing one of the buttons at his desk that closed all the blinds in his office, making it impossible for anyone to see in. The room was now dim, the only source of light coming from the lamp on his desk.  “Did you have any play time? perhaps with that new vibrator daddy got you? Hm?” Harry’s ringed fingers slipped under the dress, cupping Louis’ round bum.</p><p>“Humped.. Pillows.” Louis managed to get out, trying his best not to moan at Harry’s hands squeezing his ass. Harry’s mind went to Louis humping their silk pillows, his thick thighs wrapped around one of them, dainty fingers pinching at his nipples as he chases his orgasm with whiny little moans pouring from his lips. </p><p>“Yeah baby?” Harry groaned, his fingers rubbing the material of the white chiffon panties Louis was wearing. “Such pretty panties.” </p><p>He pulled them down and slid them off Louis’ smooth legs, bringing them up to his nose to sniff them. “Smells amazing kitten… God baby, you’re so wet for me.” He sets them on his desk and then brings his hand in between their bodies to curl around Louis’ dripping cock, small and throbbing against his rough palm.</p><p>Louis whines at the cold feeling of Harry’s rings against his cock, thrusting up into his palm as his own hand clasps over his mouth. </p><p>“Don’t be afraid to moan for me, doll. Got my office sound proofed just for you, daddy knows you’re such a loud little boy in bed.” Harry groaned, pumping Louis’ little cock faster. Louis threw his head back and let out a loud, throaty moan, undoing the ribbons at the front of his dress to rub his fingertips against his nipples. </p><p>“Do you want daddy to fuck you baby?” Harry asked, his cock extremely hard just from watching Louis being pleasured.</p><p>“W-wanna ride… Please?” Louis cried, grabbing the lube from Harry’s drawer and squirting too much into Harry’s palm. He stood up briefly to pull his dress over his head, dropping it on the floor before straddling Harry again, this time fully naked. </p><p>Harry rubbed his fingers against Louis’ hole, getting it slick with lube. When he thought Louis was wet enough, he slid in two fingers, making Louis moan and bounce lightly on his fingers. “O-oh,” Louis whimpered, “Please..” </p><p>Harry curled his fingers and Louis screamed; scratching down Harry’s chest, “Right there! Daddy, oh, it’s right there!” He groaned, biting his lip.</p><p> Harry grinned, hitting that spot over and over again, making Louis’ cock twitch against his tummy. “Yeah princess? Is that your little sweet spot? feels nice doesn’t it?” </p><p>“S-so good daddy,” Louis said, wincing when Harry pulled out his fingers. He unbuttoned his pants and freed his cock, and rubbed the blunt head against Louis’ loose hole.</p><p>“P-put it in… Please!” Louis cried desperately, “Daddy i need you so bad.” He rubbed his wet cock against Harry’s shirt, pushing his ass back against the cock that was teasing his hole. </p><p>He threw his head back and screamed when Harry thrusted into him roughly, and begun pounding his ass. “O-oh!” He moaned, “Daddy, daddy, daddy, uh!” He began bouncing up and down, trying his best to keep up with Harry’s thrusts.</p><p>He felt so slutty like this, completely naked and riding his Daddy’s cock in his office, where anyone could walk in. He gripped Harry’s shirt with tight fists, tugging it towards himself when suddenly his shirt ripped, the buttons flying everywhere. Louis moaned at the sight of Harry’s pecs and his defined abs, rubbing his cock against the butterfly tattoo. </p><p>“Feel good, princess?” Harry groaned, thrusting harder. Louis moaned and nodded, leaning back and planting his hands against the desk behind him. He bounced harder, the new angle hitting his prostate with every bounce and the heat in his tummy began to spread. </p><p>“Cum.. cum!” Louis screamed, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck again and moaned in his ear. </p><p>“Yeah? are you close kitty?” Harry asked, grabbing Louis’ curvy hips to stop him from bouncing. He thrusted up into him, sickening slapping noises filling the room. </p><p>“Cum please,” Louis pleaded. “Please.” </p><p>“Yes baby, come on, cum for daddy.” </p><p>Louis’ eyes rolled to the back of his head as ribbons of cum spurted from his cock, painting Harry’s butterfly tattoo and his own tummy. All he remembers before he passed out was Harry cumming inside him, and kissing his forehead with a whisper of “my perfect boy.” </p><p>Harry grinned , trying to catch his breath as he pulled out of the wrecked boy, reaching over for the box of tissues on his desk. he wiped down Louis’ tummy and hole, and carried him over to the sofa he had in his office. He layed him down and pushed a pink dummy between his lips, helping him pull on a silk dressing gown. </p><p>Harry kissed his forehead and pulled a warm quilt up to his neck, tucking him in. “Sleep well, baby. Daddy loves you so much.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>planning on making this a sugardaddy/baby series! if you enjoyed this pls leave some kinks/ smut prompts you’d like me to write!</p><p>my tumblr is harrybystyles so make sure to send your prompts to my inbox :)) love you all</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. crystal heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Do.. do you like it?” Harry asked nervously, he couldn’t read the expression Louis had on his face. Louis silently took the box out of the bag and opened it. He ran his fingers down the cold glass of his dildo, biting his bottom lip at the thought of everything Harry could do to him with this toy. “Lou?” Harry called again, “If you don’t like it don't worry, darling-”</p><p>“Use it on me,” Louis said suddenly. “Please, daddy.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry buys Louis a gift on the way home from work.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heres the dildo harry bought lmao</p><p>https://wildflowersex.com/products/crystal-heart-of-glass-dildo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late. Harry rubbed at his bloodshot eyes and grabbed his phone that had recently lit up with a notification. He was working late at the office to catch up on all the work he was behind on as he recently took three days off to spend time with his lovely sugarbaby. </p><p>8:30pm</p><p> New text from : Boobear </p><p>Harry immediately closed his laptop, unlocking his phone to see a picture of Louis, sitting in front of their full length mirror dressed in a lacy pink slip and cuddling the huge teddy bear Harry bought him while they were in Paris. The picture was captioned “Sweet dreams, daddy &lt;3” </p><p>Harry glanced at the clock on his desk, it was nearing eleven, and he should probably head home. But by the looks of all the emails in his inbox, he knew that heading home wouldn’t be a very good idea. He was just about to open his laptop again when his phone buzzed with another notification. </p><p>From : Boobear</p><p>I miss you daddy ;( </p><p>Fuck this. </p><p>Harry stood up from his chair, gathering all his personal belongings and walking briskly to the elevator. He sent a quick text back to Louis as he rode the lift down , saying that he missed him too and he'd be home soon. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s fingers drummed against the steering wheel, biting his lip and staring at the red light. He couldn’t wait to get home, take a quick shower and curl up with his princess under the covers. </p><p>He was about to turn left when something caught his eye. </p><p>Right there, on the street was a sex shop. The  bright blinking lights and posters seemed to draw him to the shop, and he quickly made a right turn instead. </p><p>He shivered a little as he stepped out of the car, pulling his coat tightly over himself. He began thinking what he would even possibly buy, perhaps a new toy to spice up his and Louis’ sex life? or maybe a new fleshlight to use when he was away on a business trip and missed his baby? Right there in the window was everything he ever wanted. A glass dildo, with a perfect pink heart shape on the base. It was so pretty and pink, perfect for his little princess. He walked into the shop eagerly and immediately made his way to the cashier. </p><p>“Excuse me. How much for that glass dildo on display?” He asked, smiling at the middle aged lady. She glanced at him and then looked over at the display, her eyes landing on the dildo. </p><p>“Ah, one of our bestsellers. It would be £29.” She answered, standing up to go retrieve one box for Harry. She brought it back to the counter and scanned it, wrapping it up in pretty pink paper. “Would that be all for you?” </p><p>“Um.. yes. Thank you.” </p><p>-</p><p>Harry unlocked the front door, gently pushing it open and nodding at the butler waiting to take his coat. “Thank you. Is he asleep already?” Harry asked, unlacing his work shoes and setting them neatly against the door. </p><p>“I think so, sir. Went up to bed not too long ago, but came downstairs looking for you at around nine. Mary escorted him back to bed.” The butler said promptly. Harry nodded and thanked him again, heading upstairs himself. He pushed open their bedroom door, quiet sounds of instrumental nursery songs playing. He cooed at the sight of Louis bundled up in their bed, a blue dummy in his mouth and cuddling the huge teddy bear as if he were pretending it was Harry. </p><p>He began undressing himself, stepping into the bathroom to have a quick shower. While he was brushing his teeth, he heard a soft whine followed by “Daddy?” he peeked out of the bathroom to see Louis sitting up, rubbing his eyes that were a bit puffy from sleeping with his dummy hanging half out of his mouth. </p><p>Harry rinsed his mouth out and stepped out of the bathroom only in a pair of boxers and walked over to Louis. “Hi baby,” He greeted, sitting on the bed and pulling him into his arms. “Are you little, love?” He helped Louis tug his dummy out of his mouth and rubbed his back, waiting for his answer. </p><p>“No,” Louis said, pulling away from Harry’s embrace and holding up his teddy. “Missed you.” He pouted, sitting in the W position opposite Harry. He puckered his lips and leaned towards Harry, asking for a kiss. Harry rolled his eyes playfully and pressed his lips to Louis, kissing him a few times but pulled away halfway. </p><p>“Daddy got you a present, petal.” he said, getting up and walking over to his desk where he had left the paper bag. “Want to open it?” he asked when he sat down. Louis nodded eagerly and made grabby hands for the bag. </p><p>“Fanks daddy,” Louis mumbled, pressing his dummy back between his lips as he opened the bag and ruffled through the pink paper. There was a moment of silence when Louis realized what was in the bag, his dummy falling from his lips. </p><p>“Do.. do you like it?” Harry asked nervously, he couldn’t read the expression Louis had on his face. Louis silently took the box out of the bag and opened it. He ran his fingers down the cold glass of his dildo, biting his bottom lip at the thought of everything Harry could do to him with this toy. “Lou?” Harry called again, “If you don’t like it don't worry, darling-”</p><p>“Use it on me,” Louis said suddenly. “Please, daddy.” He leaned back against the headboard, holding out the dildo for Harry to take. Harry was shocked to say the least, he was nervous about Louis not liking the toy, but now Louis was laying there, begging Harry to fuck him with a dildo. </p><p>He nodded and sprung into action, opening their bedside table drawer to retrieve their bottle of lube. He squirted some onto his fingers, “I’m going to stretch you first, alright?” he told him, rubbing his fingertips together to warm up the lube. He felt his boxers getting tight when Louis reached up to rub his nipples through the lace slip.</p><p>“I d-don't want your fingers,” Louis whined, arching his back.   </p><p>“What do you need then, baby?” Harry asked, pressing soft kisses to his thighs. He trails his hands up his plump thighs, pushing up the silk slip up to his nipples and exposing his bare cock. “ No panties? Such a naughty boy.” He licked over Louis’ half-hard cock, making the boy gasp loudly and wrap his thighs around Harry’s head. </p><p>“I- can I sit on your face?” Louis asked hopefully, sitting up a little and holding himself up on his elbows. </p><p>“Of course you can love. Let me lie down.” Harry said as he flopped over on his side of the bed, already untucking his cock from his boxers. Louis giggled happily and grabbed the bars of their headboard, sitting down on Harry’s mouth. “Oh,” He moaned quietly when Harry licked up against his hole, his small cock twitching against Harry’s face. “C-can you breathe okay?” He asked, worried about suffocating his boyfriend. </p><p>“Yes love, just hold the headboard and ride m’face.” Harry said, pushing his tongue into Louis’ hole. The boy whined loudly, bunching up the lace slip around his hips and began to bounce, his small cock slapping Harry’s face each time he landed. </p><p>“Feels so good!”  He moaned, arching his back when Harry held his hips and began slamming him down on his face. Louis stared down in between his thighs and nearly came at the sight of his cock rubbing Harry’s nose and his watery green eyes making direct eye contact with him, gripping his thighs so hard that he’s sure there’d be bruises tomorrow. He could hear the wet sounds of Harry jerking himself off and just couldn’t take it anymore. </p><p>“C-can you fuck me now?” Louis begged, “Please, M’so close daddy, fuck me please.” </p><p>Harry growled and flipped them over, putting Louis’ legs over his shoulders. He grabbed the dildo from where it was discarded at the corner of their bed, slicking it up with lube. Without warning he shoved it roughly into Louis’ stretched hole.</p><p>“Oh!” Louis gasped at the cold feeling, his fingers gripping the silk bedsheets. Harry began thrusting it slowly at first, sucking red love bites into the soft skin of Louis’ thighs as the boy screamed and bucked his hips. “Faster,” He cried, “Oh, faster please!” </p><p>Harry began pounding his hole with it, the crystal heart slapping against his bum cheeks with every pump into his hole. “You like this, Lou?” </p><p>Louis nodded desperately and put his arms over his head, tugging on his own hair at all the pleasure he’s receiving. Harry grinned and pulled the dildo out almost all the way, before slamming it back in roughly. “Better than my cock? hm?” </p><p>“N-no!” Louis responded, his face scrunching up in pleasure. Harry gripped his small cock and pumped it at the same pace as he was fucking Louis. </p><p>“What’s wrong with it, princess?” Harry asked, rubbing his thumb against the wet head of Louis’ dick, His own cock hard and sensitive against his tummy. “Huh? tell Daddy.”</p><p>“T-too small..” He whispered, “Small.” </p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked and pulled the dildo out, crawling over Louis’ small body and pushed his arms apart, spreading them and planting each one against the sides of his head. “Yeah? my baby loves a big cock doesn’t he?” He murmured, wrapping Louis’ thighs around his hips, “Needs to get fucked nice and hard with a big fucking cock, such a slutty princess.” Harry snarled, pushing into Louis’ abused and gaping hole. </p><p>“Daddy, Oh, it’s so good!” He screamed when Harry immediately went at a fast pace, his hips slamming against Louis’ bum roughly. The force of Harry’s fucking made the bed creak and the headboard slam against the wall. Louis let out loud high pitched moans with every thrust, but when Harry finally hit that bundle of nerves inside of him, Louis bit his lip and gasped out, “Right there!” </p><p>Louis was 100% sure that all the staff could hear them at that point, but he didn’t give a single fuck. All he cared about was Harry, and only Harry. </p><p>“I’m so close,” Louis whined out, throwing his head back against the pillows. He knew Harry was getting close as well by the way his thrusts were getting messy and the soft grunts coming from his lips. “Can I cum? oh, I can’t hold it.” </p><p>Harry sped up a little, hearing that his baby was close and finally whispered, “Cum for me, darling. Been such a good boy.” He wrapped his hand around Louis’ dick once more and the boy was cumming. Back arching off the bed so far that only his shoulders were touching the bed, ropes of cum splattering against the material of his nightdress as he rode out his orgasm.</p><p>Harry thrusted a few more times before he came into Louis’ hole, and collapsed next to him after pulling out. Completely spent.</p><p>Louis was panting as well, come dripping out of his ass slowly and staining their sheets. “Woah..” He mumbled after awhile, rolling over and facing Harry. </p><p>“Had fun?” Harry replied cheekily, smiling with his dimple popping. </p><p>“Obviously,” Louis grinned, kissing Harry’s cheek happily. “You’re amazing.” </p><p>“Yeah?” Harry yawned, dimming the lights a little, “Come here.” He requested. He helped Louis tug off the nightdress, discarding it somewhere on the floor and leaving them both completely naked. He pulled Louis into his arms , the smaller boy hummed and buried his face against Harry’s bare chest, wrapping his legs around Harry’s hips while listening to his heartbeat pound against his chest for a few minutes until it calmed. Harry hummed a little tune to attempt to rock him to sleep, rubbing his back soothingly. </p><p>“Harry?”</p><p>“Yes my love.”</p><p>“Can I keep the dildo?” </p><p>“Of course you can.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lmao hi :0 new chapter!! wow this took me a while to plan out and write . </p><p>leave your prompts/messages in my tumblr inbox! (harrybystyles)</p><p>love all of you &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>